1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for reducing vehicle aerodynamic drag, more specifically to an apparatus that reduces the aerodynamic drag acting on a vehicle by using an air jet device to control airflow along the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of an apparatus that reduces vehicle aerodynamic drag by using an air jet device such as a synthetic jet actuator to control the airflow along the vehicle body is taught, for example, by European Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1 544 089. In the configuration according to the described technology, synthetic jet actuators having vibrating diaphragms disposed in cavities are installed at positions at least the upper and lower positions of the rear of the vehicle body, more specifically, at the upper, lower, right and left positions of the rear of the vehicle body or the like, and periodically drive the vibrating diaphragms to jet/suck air through slits, thereby suppressing separation of airflow generated on the vehicle body to reduce the aerodynamic drag acting on the vehicle.